Cone in 60 Seconds
Cone in 60 Seconds is the eleventh episode of Total Drama Daycare. Synopsis Owen craves ice cream and works hard to earn enough money, but is ripped off at the last minute. Plot At the top of the treehouse, Owen happily announces that "Today's the day" while holding his piggybank and slides down to ground level. When asked why he's so excited, Owen announces that today is the day he will be buying chocolate ice cream from the ice-cream truck, as he has saved enough money for this occasion. Right on cue, the ice-cream truck arrives at the daycare, driven by MacArthur. Owen's excitement however leads him to accidentally throwing his piggybank where it lands and breaks on a drain grate, spilling all of Owen's money into the sewer. Without any money, MacArthur will not sell any ice-cream to him. Disappointed that he will not be able to eat any ice-cream, Owen begins to lose his mind (again) and almost eats the garbage until Noah stops him. As MacArthur will not leave until 2 pm, Noah suggests Owen try to earn two dollars before she leaves. Owen decides to set up a business in which he will do anything for a dollar. Harold is his first customer who asks Owen to take care of his pet, Henry, a mutated bologna sandwich he forgot to eat that somehow comes to life. Owen tries to take care of it, but the sandwich chases him around until Owen beats it to death, forcing Harold to take back his money. Owen then moves onto Duncan, who tasks him to call Chef while he is watching a horror movie. Right as the killer of the movie appears, Chef receives the call and runs out of the building in fear. With his task complete, Duncan pays Owen a dollar. Owen is then tasked by Gwen to clean her drawer, located at the dark corner of the room. She pays him fifty cents first and will pay him the other fifty if he completes the task. Despite getting frightened, Owen manages to clear the drawer of bats, a snake, and a scorpion. Upon completion, Gwen pays him the rest of the money as promised. Having earned enough money, Owen runs to the truck and orders a chocolate ice-cream. However before he receives it, MacArthur realizes its two o'clock and leaves the daycare. This causes Owen's fragile mind to break. Sympathizing with his friend, Noah rallies the other kids to catch up to the truck and get Owen his ice-cream. Harold points out that they will never catch up to her as MacArthur has a huge head start. Claiming that she can change traffic patterns with her mind, Izzy concentrates her thoughts until the sound of a traffic accident is heard. Though the other kids thinks that this is a coincidence, MacArthur is indeed stuck in a traffic jam due to several cars crashing into each order. With the truck now slowed down, the kids get into their cars and drive into town. MacArthur realizes the kids are chasing her and drives through the pile of cars and attempts to escape them by driving through an alley, almost knocking a mother and her child along the way. Despite this, the kids manage to catch up, only for MacArthur to quickly drive away. Using a shortcut recommended by Izzy, the kids drives through the sewer and end up ahead of MacArthur. Harold then suggests putting up a road block to slow the truck using his toy cars, but MacArthur easily crushes it. Just as Owen is about to give up, MacArthur encounters the blue cat on a skateboard that the kids saw at the beginning of the episode. When MacArthur tries to get rid of it by honking it, the cat scratches one of her tires, stranding her, and allowing the kids to catch up. MacArthur finally concedes defeats and sells Owen the ice cream he ordered earlier. Noah congratulates Owen, but when he pats Owen on the back, the ice-cream falls off the cone. Not dismayed by this, Owen licks the ice-cream off the ground, to the disgust of his friends as the episode ends. Characters Major Roles *Chef Hatchet *Owen Burnham *MacArthur *Noah *Duncan *Beth *Jude Lizowski *Harold McGrady *Izzy *Gwen Minor Roles *Bridgette *Vince *Beary Trivia *The title is a pun on "Gone in 60 Seconds". Category:Episodes Category:Total DramaRama Episodes Category:Owen Episodes